Who Am I?
by noumkin
Summary: It's strange. I remember I was running with her. I remember I was running with my mother. And I remember I was running towards a girl in white, a girl in white raincoat. She almost fell in the river. I caught her. And I hear my mother screamed. Hichigo.
1. A Boy With Mask

**Who Am I?**

**Summary :** It's strange. I remember I was running with her. I remember I was running with my mother. And I remember I was running towards a girl in white, a girl in white raincoat. She almost fell in the river. I caught her. And I hear my mother screamed. Suddenly I am here, in a white desert, where only night came, only moon shines. And I could only see myself in a reflection of blood, wearing mask. Who am I? **Hollow Ichigo**.

**A/N : This fic is inspired by two stories, Absence of Humanity and another story, can't remember the name, but there is Hollow Ichigo with the name of Ezekiel Nefarria. Both story started differently, but there is a similarity to both. Ichigo is a Hollow. A very powerful Hollow. So this fic is basically Ichigo's storylife when he became a Hollow during the Grand Fisher attack. Just read the whole thing. But don't forget to REVIEW.**

**Chapter 1 : A Boy with Mask**

Who am I?

Why am I here?

What is this desert?

Why there is only night?

Why there is only moon?

Where is the sun?

Where am I?

How do I get here?

How do I get home?

Why am I wearing a mask?

Why can't I take off my mask?

Last time I remembered, I was running with my mother.

It was raining.

The road was damp.

The grass was soaked in rain.

We just came back from my karate class.

I lost to Tatsuki.

I cried.

Then mother came.

She smiled.

I smiled.

I stopped crying.

And we were going home.

And I saw the girl.

The girl in white raincoat.

She stand too close to the river.

She might fall and drowned.

I called for her.

She didn't answer.

I ran towards her.

My mom called for me.

I didn't hear her.

Why didn't I hear her?

I reached the girl.

I caught her by her arm.

And I hear my mother screamed.

I saw blood.

My mother's blood.

My blood.

She was on top of me.

I was under her.

We were both bleeding.

And I saw a monster.

It was holding the girl.

It was laughing.

I tried to call for help.

But I can't speak.

My mother doesn't move from me.

She was muttering something.

I barely heard her.

She said, "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you,"

'I love you'.

I love you too.

And my mother went silence.

The monster moved towards us.

I saw saliva dripping from his mouth.

He was hungry.

He wanted us.

He wants to eat us.

I was scared.

I tried to move.

I failed.

I tried to scream.

No words came out.

The monster lifted his hand.

And everything went silence.

And here I am.

In a white desert.

Where there is no day.

Only night came.

Where there is no sun.

Only the moon shines.

I am here alone.

Standing in a pool of blood.

I am wearing a mask.

A mask that I cannot take off.


	2. The Man and The Girl

**Chapter 2: The Man and The Girl**

I was walking.

I killed a lot of masked people.

Big ones, small ones.

One of them said I should kill them.

I kill them to live.

But killing is bad.

Father said so.

Am I bad?

But I'm hungry.

They said eat people to live.

But eating people is bad.

So I kill masked people.

But I'm hungry.

So I eat them.

And I become hungrier.

And hungrier.

I was walking.

I looked at the sky.

The black night sky.

The moon stayed at its usual place.

Didn't it move?

Why the Moon stayed in Hueco Mundo?

Where is the sun?

Does the Sun hate Hueco Mundo?

Hueco Mundo has only sand.

And rocks.

And masked people.

Hueco Mundo is empty.

Why is this place named Hueco Mundo?

I asked a small masked person.

He said ,"You know the meaning of Hueco Mundo?"

No, I answered him back.

"Hueco Mundo means Hollow World."

What is Hollow?

He slapped himself.

"Are you an idiot?"

I'm angry.

I want to eat him.

Then he answered.

"You are a Hollow."

I am?

"You have a mask?"

Yes.

"You have a hole on your chest?"

Yes.

"Then you're a Hollow."

So he's a Hollow too.

"Of course I am."

And then I eat him.

I was walking.

And I saw a figure.

Two figures.

One big, one small.

They were looking at me.

I looked at them back.

I walked towards them.

They were strange.

They didn't wear masks.

But there were some pieces of mask on their faces.

The big man had his mask piece under his bottom jaw.

The small girl had her mask piece over her left eye.

Her mask piece has a horn.

Like mine.

But I have two horns.

My mask has two red lines, not fire pattern.

They're strange.

I asked them.

How do you take off your mask?

The big man was surprised.

He asked.

"You're not scared of us?"

I asked back.

Why should I?

He answered.

"Most Hollows would run when they see us."

"Some died when they're just standing with us,"

But I didn't die.

And I didn't run.

Run is bad.

Run is for cowards.

Father said so.

So I didn't run.

Even when I fought bigger Hollows.

Even when I fought stronger Hollows.

That's why my mask has horns.

That's why I stand on two feet.

I have a tail before.

I have no horns before.

But now I have no tail.

But now I have horns.

Smaller Hollows died when they're around me.

Bigger Hollows ran when they saw me.

They said I was strong.

Am I strong?

"You are strong,"

"What is your name?"

Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Coyote Starrk"

"The girl is Lilynette Gingerback."

"Will you come with us?"

"I can teach you how to take off your mask."

I was walking with Coyote Starrk and Lilynette Gingerback.

And I had my mask taken off.

I am now an Arrancar.


	3. The Man with Glasses

**Chapter 3 : The Man With the Glasses**

I was walking with Starrk and Lilynette.

He told me about Arrancars.

Arrancars are Hollows that took off their mask.

They are stronger than Hollows.

Only few Hollows can do this.

These Hollows are very strong.

They are called Vasto Lordes.

The strongest among the Hollows.

And only few of these Vasto Lordes can take off their masks.

One is him.

And him alone.

Before I came.

And I also took off my mask.

That makes us two.

Or three.

Lilynette is a part of Starrk.

When he take off his mask, he splits.

Into Coyote Starrk and Lilynette Gingerback.

She is a part of him.

That's why they're always together.

And now I joined them.

But I am alone.

I have no split person.

But I have a sword.

Starrk and Lilynette also have swords.

He said our Hollow powers are inside the sword.

Do the swords speak?

He said no.

But why my sword speaks?

But I didn't tell him.

I talked to my sword.

I asked his name.

He said I will know it later.

Just don't forget about him.

He will always be there.

Waiting for me.

To know his name.

I stopped talking to him.

And then we met this man.

A man with glasses.

He wears strange clothes.

He called it shihakusho.

He also wore a white robe with strange writings.

He called it haori.

Starrk said that shinigamis wear those clothes.

Shinigamis are warriors wielding swords.

Like me and Starrk.

But they kill Hollows.

Like me and Starrk.

But they are our enemies.

Because they kill our kind.

And we kill theirs.

But the man in glasses wants to work with us.

Does that make him bad?

Because he work with his supposed-to-be enemies.

But he work with us to kill his own kind.

So he is not an enemy.

But he is dangerous.

I could feel it.

I could sense it.

He only wants to use us.

But Starrk agrees to help him.

So I agreed too.

But I don't trust him.

The man in glasses.

Whose name is Aizen Sousuke.


End file.
